mirror in my life
by Rahayu
Summary: apa yang terjadi ketika Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Naruto, dan Hinata diselimuti oleh cahaya putih dan tiba disebuah tempat yang tidak dikenal. apa yang harus mereka lakukan? bagaimana cara mereka akan kembali ke tempat asal mereka? apa reaksi mereka jika musuh yang pernah mereka hadapi adalah bagian dari mereka?


Perang dunia Shinobi ke-4 telah berakhir. dunia sudah dami dan aman. 5 negara besar mempertahankan kedamaian ini agar tidak pecah. berterimakasihlah kepada Uzumaki Naruto yang menjadi pahlawan dunia. 2 tahun telah berlalu semenjak perang terjadinya perang. Keadaan desa Konoha menjadi damai ralat terlalu damai. Saking damainya, banyak shinobi Konoha yang menganggur. Termaksud Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Sakura, dan Shikamaru. Bahkan sekarang Shikamaru diangkat menjadi asisten Hokage ke-6, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi-sama. Terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing membuat ereka tidak mempunya waktu untuk berkumpul. Seperti Sakura dan Ino yang sibuk di Rumah Sakit Konoha menangi pasien yang sakit, Shikamaru berkencan dengan tumpukan kertas yang menjulang tinggi *Temari dikemanain? :`( *. Naruto? Ah, dia menikmati misi menyebalkan yang diberikan Kakashi selama beberapa hari. Hinata? Berlatih dengan Hanabi. Sai? Mungkin melukis pemandangan konoha. Semua begitu sibuk hingga suatu saat Naruto memberitahukan kepada Sai, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Hinata untuk berkumpul pada hari Minggu tanpa pengecualian dan dipaksa. Tentu saja saat Naruto memberitahukan hal itu, ke-5 orang tersebut menolaknya. Namun, dengan puppy eys no jutsu entah mengapa meluluhkan ego mereka. Tepat hari Minggu pukul9.00 pagi, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Ino berkumpul di Taman Senju.

"Haa... sebaiknya cepat kau katakan apa yang ingin kau lakukan Naruto. Tugasku menanti di Rumah Sakit", keluh Ino

"Hei, tenang. Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk bersantai. Sudah lama kan kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini. Kita memiliki banyak pekerjaan sehingga tidak dapat membagi waktu antara bersantai dan bekerja. Sesekali tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Naruto. Sebetulnya masuk akal juga ide Naruto, semenjak Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 berakhir, semua tidak memiliki waktu untuk berkumpul dan hanya memikirkan satu hal yaitu **bekerja**.

"Kau ada benarnya juga sih, tapi hari ini aku ha-"

"Harus mengawal putri Suna untuk menemui Hokage-sama dan berkencan dengannya, iya kan?", perkataan Shikamaru dipotong oleh Ino dengan nada menggoda dan jahil membuat Shikamaru sedikit merona dan mendengus sebal.

"Ayolah, semua orang sudah tau bahwa kau dan Temari-san mempunyai hubungan khusus. Mengaku saja", Sakura mulai ikut dalam permainan 'menggoda Shikamaru'.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan dia dan berhentilah menggodaku seolah aku adalah orang yang gampang dibully", Sakura dan Ino cekikikan tidak jelas.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Sekarang, kita akan pergi kemana? Aku sudah mulai bosan", tanya Ino yang mulai kembali ke awal-?-.

"Bagaimana jika ke Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Aku bosan"

"Berbelanja?"

"Bosan"

"Melukis?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melukis"  
"Ke pemakaman?"

"Kau gila Shikamaru!? Untuk apa kesana!?"

"Lalu kemana?", Naruto mulai menyerah. Ia bingung ingin pergi kemana. Bahkan yang lainnya. Entah secara tiba-tiba muncul bohlam lampu di atas kepala Ino.

"Ne Shikamaru, kapan Temari-san akan datang?", tanyanya secara tiba-tiba membuat semua pasang mata menatap Ino.

"Ha? Kenpaa kau tiiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Cepat jawab saja"

"sekitar 30 mmenit lagi"

"YOSH! Sudah diputuskan!", seru Ino semangat membuat yang lain bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita akan menemani Shikamaru bertugas mengantar Temari-san", Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kau gila!?"

"Aku waras"

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Ino. Aku ingin tahu rekasi Shikamaru ketika bertemu dengan Temari-san.", Sakura memasang tampang berpikir dan jahil. Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Ayolah, setelah tumpukan parkemen ia mendapat hal yang tidak ia sukai.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut", pernyataan Shikaamru disoraki semangata oleh Ino, Sakura, Hinata, dan Naruto. Sai dan Hinata? Hanya tersenyum. Selama perjalanan mereka asyik mengobrol tentang kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Dimulai dari pekerjaan dan atasan yang merepotkan hingga ke hal cinta. Mereka terus bercerita hingga tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai gerbang Konoha. Oh ya dan jangan lupa, Shikamaru menjadi bahan ejekan ketika memebahas tentang percintaan.

"Are? Sejak kapan kita berada disini?"

"Mungkin karena kit aterlalu asyik mengobrol sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa kita sudah sampai berada disini", seru Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kalian terus-terusan menjadikanku bahan bullyan", gerutu Shikamaru.

"hahaha...", ke-5 orang tersebut tertawa renyah. Shikamaru terus menerus mendecih sebal. Seharusnya ia menolak ajakan Naruto untuk berkumpul. Lihatlah sekarang, ia terjebak dengan segerombolan biang gosip kecuali Hinata atau Sai.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Sasuke Sakura? Kau tidak merindukannya", Ino langsung mengganti topik cerita. Ah, mungkin tidak ada lagi gosip tergaring. Pertanyaan itu hanya membuat Sakura bungkam dan memerah. Oh ayolah, apa kau pikir Ino berada dipihakmu Sakura?

10 menit kemudian...

Dari kejauhan, wanita berambut pirang bak pasir emas kuncir dua dengan kipas dipunggungnya berjalan menuju Shikamaru dkk. Kegiatan mengobrol mereka terhenti sejenak tak kala para gadis berteriak ke arah gadis Suna itu, Sabaku no Temari. Temari memandang mereka dengan wajah penuh keheranan. Bukankah hanya Shikamaru yang mengawalnya? Kenapa Sakura, Ino, Sai, dan Naruto juga ikut?

"Temari-san! Kyaa... lama tidak berjumpa denganmu", Ino langsung menghamburkan pelukan ke Temari yang membuat gadis itu terhuyung karena ketidak seimbangan badan secara mendadak. Ah, tidak hanya Ino, Sakura juga melakukannya dan hampir mmebuat Temari terjatuh.

"Hei, berhetilah memelukku. Ini tempat umum tahu", cercah Temari yang kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

"Kami merindukanmu"

"Tapi sebelum itu menyingkirlah dari tubuhku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak", Ino melepas pelukannya begitu juga dengan Sakura. Temari menatap Shikamaru degan tatapan _-aku-butuh-penjelasan_

"Kami sedang berkumpul. Jika kau tidak keberatan, apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?"

"Berkumpul?"

"Sudahlah Temari-san, kau ikut dengan kami ya. Yosh, setelah ini ayo belanja", Ino menarik tangan Temari ralat menyeret Temari untuk ikut dengannya, sedangkan Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru hanya bisa cengo dan _sweatdropped_. Temari ke Konoha untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen unutk ujian Chunin berikutnya, lalu kenapa secara tiba-tiba ia ditarik untuk berbelanja? Jangan tanyakan kepada Author karena Ino melenceng dari naskah. #digamparIno

 _skip time_

"Hinata, kenapa kau daritadi diam saja?", biar Author jelaskan. Sekarang ke-6 orang itu berjalan mengelilingi Konoha. Mengapa? Temari sempat memakai kipasnya lantaran Shikamaru tidak memeberi jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaannya dn setelah itu terpaan angin kencang membuat Shikamaru terpental menuju tengah-tengah Konoha. Miris sekali nasib kepala nanas itu. Semoga buahnya masih segar *lu pikir gw makanan apa thor!?*

"A... aku... aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun", ucap Hinata lembut.

"kau yakin, wajahmu merah daritadi. Apa kau demam?", Naruto meletakaan punggung tangan kanannya ke dahi Hinata. Tentu saja wajahnya semakin merah. Tapi dia tidak pingsan. Mengapa? Tanyakan sendiri ke orangnya.

"Jika kau melakukan hal itu Hinata akan semakin memerah Naruto", sercah Sakura yang sedari tadi menjadi nyamuk untuk sepasang kekasih didepannya. Sai dan Ino? Memilih alur berbeda dengan Temari juga. Namun, ditengah jalan mereka berhenti. Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka diselimuti oleh cahaya putih membuat Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura panik.

"A.. apa ini!?"

"A... aku juga tidak tahu."

"Apakah ini musuh?", cahaya putih itu makin lama memakan tubuh mereka dan akhirnya menghilang. Tidak hanya Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata. Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, dan Temari juga kena dan tubuh mereka menghilang.

Aduh, apa-apaan tadi, apa tadi perbuatan musuh? Tapi, ini aneh. Ketika kubuka mataku, aku berada ditempat yang berbeda. Jalanan berwarna abu-abu. Tiang berada dimana-mana. Bahkan banyak sekali gerbang dikiri kanan tubuhku. Apa ini desa? Tapi kenapa banyak gerbang? Dan yang lebih aneh, ketika kudongakkan kepalaku, ada tiga lingkaaran didalam persegi panjang. Menyala lalu mati. Apa itu? Apakah itu musuh. Tapi sebelum itu, dimana Naruto dan Hinata?

Aku berpikir apakah yang lain mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku. Apa hanya aku, Hinata dan naruto. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang abu-abu, mengapa daritadi aku melihat banyak benda besi berjalan? Oh, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan jawabannya jika menghampiri benda aneh itu. Jadi, kuputskan untuk menghampiri benda itu. Aku berdiri ditengah jalan dan melihat benda lonjong datang kearahku.

Kulambaikan tanganku berharap ia mendengarnya, namun anehnya kenapa banya orang yang berpikir aku gila?

' _NONA AWAS!'_

Ada apa dgn mereka? Aku hanya ingin tahu benda apa itu.

 _ **TIN...TIN...TIN...**_

Ah, bunyi itu terdengar dari benda lonjong nan aneh itu. Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana itu bisa berjalan. Tapi, entah kenapa tubuhku seperti ditabrak oleh seseorang.

 **Bruk!**

 **CKIIT...!**

Aneh, aku tidak merasakan jatuh. Kubuka mataku. Aku terkejut takala elihta siapa yang mendorongku.

"HEI, KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT DONG! KAU INGIN MATI!?", tiba-tiba suara itu datang dari benda lonjong itu. Are? Kenapa manusia bisa ada disitu juga?

 **end**

"HEI, KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT DONG! KAU INGIN MATI!?", manusia secara-tiba-tiba keluar dari benda tersebut. Tapi hanya sampai kepala membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Ini adalah tempat yang aneh. Apa jangan-jagan ia sudah mati?

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa Imouto?", tanya seseorang. Sakura tidak terlalu fokus dengan panggilannya tadi.

"Eh.. ie daijou- KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **Ini fic pertama buatan saya. Ancur dan judulnya g sesuai dengan ceerita sepertinya. Maklum newbie.**

 **Saya minta saran dan komentar jika ada yang kurang.**

 **Dan jangan lupa divote ya. Mungkin akan ada sedikit humor.**

 **Salam hangat**

 **Author.**


End file.
